


Mercoledì

by silentccries



Series: Inverno, Primavera, Estate [3]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, ma proprio tanta, ma sono i soliti due imbecilli innamorati, martino è il solito sottone e qui è pure costantemente in calore ma come biasimarlo, mi sa che questa mi è uscita ancora più fluff, niccolò porta gli occhiali da vista adesso!!!, stavolta marti e nico vanno in vacanza
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentccries/pseuds/silentccries
Summary: Si tirò leggermente su, appoggiandosi sui gomiti. I muscoli delle spalle e delle braccia si tesero per  lo sforzo.I suoi occhi scorsero piano lungo tutta la figura di Martino, per poi cambiare soggetto e tuffarsi nell’azzurro del mare: seguiva attento il moto eterno delle onde e Martino osservò, incantato, il modo in cui il verde delle sue iridi prendeva momentaneamente in prestito i riflessi turchini dell’acqua.





	Mercoledì

**Author's Note:**

> Durante queste fredde serate di gennaio, il mio cervello si è divertito ad immaginarsi qualche momento della prima estate insieme di Martino e Niccolò. Questo è quello che ho partorito.

Il paesaggio ligure era scontroso, fatto di rocce aguzze e scogliere che finivano a strapiombo nel mare e tanto contrastava, agli occhi di Martino, con le rotondità barocche di Roma. Le piante di agave e di limone si ergevano orgogliose fra i sassi, piccole esplosioni di verde e giallo in mezzo al grigio.

Le onde si infrangevano rabbiose e le cicale frinivano incessanti, unendo le proprie voci in un coro che sembrava di ascendenza ancestrale.

I raggi del sole accendevano l’acqua del mare di mille piccole scintille che gli facevano strizzare gli occhi e la pelle di Niccolò - il quale ronfava allegramente al suo fianco, _I fiori del male_ di Baudelaire ormai abbandonato fra le mani - diventava sempre più bronzea ogni minuto che passava.

Martino, invece, maledì per un attimo i geni di sua madre e si rassegnò a spalmarsi per la terza volta la crema solare, protezione cinquanta. 

Le sue lentiggini non erano mai state così evidenti e Martino avrebbe odiato profondamente la cosa se solo Niccolò non ne avesse espresso il suo più sincero apprezzamento, premendo le labbra contro ognuna di esse nell’intimità della loro fresca camera d’albergo.

Anche i capelli di Martino avevano recentemente suscitato la venerazione di Niccolò. Erano cresciuti notevolmente durante gli ultimi mesi e adesso gli ricadevano pigramente sopra la fronte e sopra le orecchie, mandando riflessi ramati che Niccolò si incantava a guardare come un gattino che ha puntato una mosca. 

Niccolò si mosse nel sonno, girando la testa ed emettendo un piccolo gemito che, per qualche secondo, trasportò la mente di Martino in un luogo totalmente diverso da una spiaggia assolata e affollata. Si prese un attimo per rinsavire e poi, delicatamente, avvicinò una mano al volto di Niccolò per sfilargli gli occhiali da vista che aveva da poco cominciato a portare. 

_Il mio ragazzo che a settembre comincia l’università e porta gli occhiali da vista e legge Baudelaire in riva al mare come un deficiente e suona il pianoforte ed è in fissa coi film di Wes Anderson._

Se solo non avesse avuto la mano destra occupata nel reggere il peso del suo corpo e la sinistra intenta a riporre gli occhiali di Niccolò, Martino si sarebbe volentieri schiaffeggiato da solo.

Rovistando nello zaino alla ricerca del flacone bianco e giallo della protezione solare, Martino sfiorò con la mano la macchina fotografica — una Canon vecchio stile, di quelle con cui - lo aveva avvertito Filippo - _“non ci puoi fare le foto zozze, perché poi le devi portare a far sviluppare dal fotografo e chi lo sa cosa ci fa quello coi negativi.”_

La macchinetta era stata il suo regalo di compleanno da parte di Niccolò, oltre a un album di disegni che ritraevano, in ordine: Martino che studia, Martino che cucina, Martino che fuma una sigaretta, Martino che dorme praticamente nudo. Quest’ultimo in particolare lo aveva fatto arrossire furiosamente e lo aveva fatto pregare che a sua madre non venisse mai in mente di andare a cercare il significato di qualche parola di greco antico, perché era proprio dentro al dizionario che lui aveva nascosto la cartellina di cartone blu con su scritto _“Marti”_.

Estrasse la macchina dallo zaino e dalla vecchia custodia di pelle nera. Ancora non si intendeva bene di rullini e messa a fuoco, ma il petto leggermente lucido di sudore e le guance arrossate dal sole di Niccolò gli sembravano un soggetto perfetto per una foto ricordo.

Avvicinò l’occhio al mirino e, senza essere totalmente sicuro di cosa stesse fotografando, scattò.

Il rumore dell’otturatore svegliò Niccolò, il quale si mosse di scatto alzando repentinamente un braccio a proteggersi la faccia.

Dopo aver constatato da cosa provenisse in realtà il rumore, parlò con voce ancora impastata dal sonno.

“Se avessi saputo che ci stavano i paparazzi qua, avrei cambiato posto.”

“Non so nemmeno bene a che cosa l’ho fatta la foto.”

Niccolò alzò un sopracciglio.

“Certo,” continuò Martino indicando con un cenno del capo il costume che indossava Niccolò, “se tu ti fossi messo dei calzoncini da cristiano e non ‘sti cosi bianchi…”

“Non mi sembravi così contrariato stamattina.”

Martino lo osservò leccarsi piano il labbro inferiore, come l’infame che era, poi rispose con rassegnazione.

“Colpito e affondato.”

Niccolò si limitò a gongolare per qualche secondo prima di affondare di nuovo il colpo.

“Vuoi che ti spalmi la crema?”

“No,” rispose velocemente Martino, “per carità. No.”

“Dai, mozzarellina. Guarda che ti scotti.”

“Non si può fare. No, no.”

Niccolò sorrise compiaciuto.

“Va bene. Come vuoi.”

Si tirò leggermente su, appoggiandosi sui gomiti. I muscoli delle spalle e delle braccia si tesero per lo sforzo.

I suoi occhi scorsero piano lungo tutta la figura di Martino, per poi cambiare soggetto e tuffarsi nell’azzurro del mare: seguiva attento il moto eterno delle onde e Martino osservò, incantato, il modo in cui il verde delle sue iridi prendeva momentaneamente in prestito i riflessi turchini dell’acqua.

Niccolò aggrottò un attimo le sopracciglia.

“I miei occhiali?”

“Te li ho tolti mentre dormivi. E poi guarda che sono solo da lettura, anche se non fai il finto intellettuale per due minuti non muori, eh.”

Niccolò rise apertamente, scuotendo leggermente la testa in quella sua maniera così caratteristica e che Martino si ricordava di aver notato già la prima volta in cui avevano parlato, mesi e mesi prima, sulla terrazza di scuola.

“Finto intellettuale?”

“Sì.”

“Intanto questo finto intellettuale è l’orgoglioso possessore di un diploma di maturità classica. Tu invece?”

Martino lo guardò divertito, incapace di trattenere il sorrisetto sghembo che gli stava nascendo sulle labbra.

“Ne riparliamo fra un anno.”

Niccolò prese la macchina fotografica dalle mani di Martino.

“Mettiti in posa.”

Martino sospirò. Nonostante avesse la memoria del telefono completamente intasata di foto sue e di Niccolò, starsene da solo davanti all’obiettivo della Canon lo metteva ancora in soggezione.

“Assolutamente no.”

L’altro scattò a tradimento, senza nemmeno guardare prima nel mirino. Forse gli aveva fotografato solo un ginocchio, ma non sembrava importargli.

“Ma quanto sei bello.”

Questo Niccolò glielo sussurrava sempre, con la voce spezzata dall’emozione o dal piacere, durante quei pomeriggi spesi ad aggrovigliarsi per ore fra le lenzuola — la pelle sudata che sembrava fondersi con quella dell’altro, i capelli che si appiccicavano alla fronte, il rossore che partiva dal petto e si arrampicava fino alle guance. 

Ogni volta, Martino si trovava spiazzato, totalmente incapace di formulare una risposta coerente. Si limitava a cercare di trattenere il sorriso da ebete, mentre - gli pareva - il cervello gli si squagliava e gli colava giù dalle orecchie.

Niccolò ebbe pietà di lui e non attese una sua replica. Gli sfiorò il naso con un dito prima di stirarsi la schiena e, infine, alzarsi in piedi.

“Andiamo a prendere il gelato, dai.”

 

La lotta contro i turisti sudaticci - che, come loro, agognavano il fresco sollievo momentaneo di un gelato - fu dura, ma Martino e Niccolò riuscirono a uscire trionfanti dalla piccola gelateria affacciata sul porticciolo, con i coni gelato traboccanti stretti in pugno.

Cioccolato e stracciatella per Martino il gay noioso.

Cheesecake al lampone e crema di pistacchio per Niccolò il futuro studente d’arte all’università.

Niccolò aveva insistito affinché Martino gli restituisse gli occhiali e li aveva indossati fiero, anche se ciò significava rinunciare agli occhiali da sole e quindi doversi tenere una mano sulla fronte per evitare di essere accecato dalla luce.

Per quanto si sforzasse di mostrarsi contrariato, Martino veniva ripetutamente tradito dalle occhiate di apprezzamento che il suo sistema nervoso centrale proprio non riusciva a impedire.

Guardava Niccolò mentre percorrevano il saliscendi di sentieri costruiti lungo le scogliere. Osservava il movimento delle scapole sotto la maglia bianca, i riccioli scuri che gli solleticavano leggermente il collo, la maniera in cui la pelle luccicava come se fosse stata ricoperta da un sottile strato d’oro.

Procedevano per le piccole vie del paese che si inerpicavano su per le rocce. Le case - gialle, rosa, rosse - spiccavano l’una sull’altra, come gente che accorre verso il luogo di un tumulto e si alza sulle punte dei piedi per vedere cosa sta succedendo al di là della folla.

In qua e in là per i vicoli e le piazze, sulle panchine e sui pali dei lampioni, erano sparpagliate piccole placche che recitavano frasi di Montale. Martino e Niccolò, con il gelato ancora colante in mano, si fermavano di tanto in tanto per leggerle talvolta in silenzio, talvolta a voce alta.

La preferita di Martino l’avevano trovata in cima a una piccola scalinata, dalla quale si poteva ammirare tutta la spiaggia e la piazza più importante del paesino.

Diceva:

_“Ho sceso milioni di scale dandoti il braccio_  
_non già perché con quattr’occhi forse si vede di più._  
_Con te le ho scese perché sapevo che di noi due_  
_le sole vere pupille, sebbene tanto offuscate,_  
_erano le tue.”_

**Author's Note:**

> A me questi due fanno quasi schifo a questo punto.
> 
> Questa è l'ultima parte di questa serie. Vi ricordo che l'ordine cronologico sarebbe Primavera, Estate e Inverno - anche se in realtà possono essere lette in qualsiasi ordine perché non c'è nessuna vera trama, solo due imbecilli che si contemplano e adorano a vicenda.
> 
> Il paesino ligure a cui ho pensato mentre scrivevo è Monterosso, anche se in realtà vi ho fuso un po’ di elementi di altri posti della costa.
> 
> La strofa citata è ovviamente la seconda parte di _Ho sceso, dandoti il braccio, almeno un milione di scale_ di Montale (da _Satura_ , 1971). Si riferisce, in parte umoristicamente, ai nuovi occhiali di Niccolò, ma approfitto di questa nota per citare un commento alla poesia di Alberto Bertoni: _“l’io lirico non può far altro che riconoscere, alla fine, che il vero sguardo non è quello fisico, minato magari […] da una forma […] di miopia, ma quello interno, che sa mettere a frutto - in chiave di percezione profonda - la lungimiranza della sensibilità e dell’intelligenza.”_ (da _Poesia del Novecento italiano: Dalle avanguardie storiche alla seconda guerra mondiale_ , a cura di Niva Lorenzini, 2002)
> 
> Dopo un #HeadcanonGate su Tumblr è venuto fuori che la parte dell'album dei disegni è molto molto simile a un headcanon scritto da **@resplendenteven** su Twitter (io non so come e se posso linkare qui) - se vi va andate a vedere e seguire.
> 
> Se invece volete invocare l'intervento divino con me il mio Tumblr è **silentccries** e il mio Twitter è **@gangstapelli**.


End file.
